


【队花/刷俊】知更鸟

by BoringSubmarine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoringSubmarine/pseuds/BoringSubmarine
Summary: Rating：Mature第一人称，小绿屋现背，明明是三个人的电影但我始终不能有姓名的那种故事。我造孽我道歉我滑跪。愿天堂没有三角恋，阿门。
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wen Jun Hui | Jun & Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 4





	【队花/刷俊】知更鸟

**Author's Note:**

> Rating：Mature
> 
> 第一人称，小绿屋现背，明明是三个人的电影但我始终不能有姓名的那种故事。
> 
> 我造孽我道歉我滑跪。愿天堂没有三角恋，阿门。

01.

2013年的6月17日，地下一层的练习室跟其他时间的练习室并无不同，灯火通明，每个汗流浃背的人脸上都洋溢着灿烂的苦笑。苦笑本不应被形容成“灿烂的”，但这里的每个人确实有在微笑着努力让生活看起来轻松一点。每天醒来都是在不分昼夜的练习中无限下坠，盖上被子就是在漫长的黑暗里等候看不见的微光。

这间练习室里，有平辈，有前辈，有弟弟，有外国人。泾渭分明的等级制度在这里被划拉得乱七八糟，朝鲜半岛特有的表达尊敬的方式又在这伤眼绿的方寸之间螺旋上升开出一朵奇株：有的平辈要说敬语，有的平辈要说半语；有的弟弟要说敬语，有的弟弟又告诉他讲半语就行了；外国人语言系统时常混乱，夹敬夹半。 

晚入职场的新人只能遵守前辈定下的规矩，在岁月的轮回里去遭受不公、直面不公、并最终成为施暴方制造不公，淹没在历史的洪流中。这也是现代文明发展至今，多年媳妇还是会熬成婆的主要原因。所有人都在守着旧规矩过日子，乐于变革的人冒然起义就会被扑天盖地的守旧派打倒，等不到起义之日久而久之又会逐渐被老规矩渗透。

或许等到真的进入职场也不会觉得窒息，被推着前进和滑跪而已，没什么了不起。

我跟尹净汉就是这样被推着前进的。

世间百态，我有我的苦，他有他的苦。

我跟他都算在这里快磨不下去人。

电脑里开始播放我用来练习freestyle的beat，我开始尝试忘记英文的韵脚，用夹生的韩文去压上拍子。Freestyle和韵脚都需要长时间的练习跟累积，经常颠来倒去，毫无章法，从天气问候到你妈，从你妈问候到楼下二狗子全家，回头客串两句说我想睡觉，紧接着又开始大脑空白，空个两拍，开始胡言乱语，说自己说自己累了倦了不得法了困了乏了得认输了，匆匆收尾，最后只能说我想回家，找我妈妈。

我想回家。找我妈妈。

当18岁的我握着从LA飞往首尔的单程票踌躇满志地踏上归途时，并没有想过回头路。飞越万里高空，穿过国际日期变更线，碳排放量可观的一趟航程终是缓缓到达了仁川机场。飞机滑行的时候，我嘴里含着空姐给的薄荷糖轻快地吹了一声口哨，对未知的一切充满好奇，也隐隐充满不安。

但我唯独没想过麦克阿瑟会和我脚下的这片土地有什么联系。

这大概解释了为什么我来到这里之后，即使被疯狂的练习课占据时间，却还是会思考许多漫无边际的事情的原因。

坐在我身后的尹净汉理应是猜到了我在出神。我听见他走到门边，将门外吵吵闹闹的世界隔绝在外，重新坐下。

他踢了踢我坐的椅子的椅背。

“干不下去了的话，一起走吧。”

“嗯，你干不下去了，我也就不坚持了”。我是得这么回答他的。

我跟他心知肚明，这场囚徒困境，重要的不是我们各自心甘情愿作茧自缚走进囚笼，而是我们各自都想解脱，但都没有勇气去做那个主动解脱的人，于是我们达成契约，给自己绑上点约束，离开的话也大大方方，顶不下去了不仅仅只是因为自己那一点熬不住的私心。

我转过身，扯了一个不咸不淡的笑容，和他碰了个拳。

02.

2013年的7月17日，地下一层的练习室跟其他时间的练习室并无不同，灯火通明，所有人都在为了一个月后到来的小型见面会紧张筹备着，所有人混乱的心理状态仿佛处于高考倒计时的最后一个月或婚车到达前的五分钟。

我点开电脑的语音备忘录开始试唱。

“So get out get out get out my mind ”

“and come on come into my life”

“I don’t I don’t don’t know what it is”

“But I need that one thing”

……

“And you’ve got that one thing”

穿短裤的济州岛前辈过来问我有什么洋文口水歌的时候我想了半天没说贾斯汀比伯真的一代少女的挚爱。我看着那个中国人趴在眯眼小哥身上的时候不知怎么的，想起one direction的这歌。

他身上大概是有一些我没有的东西的，我很难去撰述那种东西是什么。我当然知道我跟他都是两个眼睛一张嘴，对于这里都是格格不入的入侵者，连沟通机制都时常堵塞的异乡人。但我看过他看着尹净汉的那种如痴如醉的眼神。那里流淌着的眼波盛满呜咽，说不上是不是热爱，但总是汗涔涔的蒸着渴望，好似下一秒就要喊他作官人、郎君、或者其他什么古代女子对丈夫的称谓。

所以我看到文俊辉抱着尹净汉坐在他大腿上一抖一抖的时候，我本能的感到尴尬。即便我十分清楚，我不该这样代替羞愧。

我无法制止我自己去想他们之间到底已经进展到了哪一步。文俊辉的骨架很大，手长脚长，四肢却纤细得像女孩一样。披散着长发混在一群准备长开了的男孩子里面，经常让我感到混乱。

我不会去瞄他摸上尹净汉小腹的张开的五指。这个画面配合着我们公司的镜头拍出来的画质最终呈现的一定是一副极其诡异的景象：一直大胆而色情的手摸着小男孩接近盆骨的腹部，反复抚触着，逗弄着男孩的人儿也雌雄莫辩。长发一甩又见俊俏的眉眼。他下身又顶了一顶，很是暧昧。紧接着韩国男孩听不见中国男孩的低语，他们靠得更近。

是转头就可以献上热吻的距离。

于是tissue和issue这对相伴出现几百次的韵脚再次拯救了我。小疯子把尹净汉摸出反应的话我可能得落荒而逃。

明明感到羞耻的人不应该是我。

但我还是想逃。

我怕尹净汉跟我提他要留在这里。

我怕尹净汉跟我说他和小疯子是这样或那样的关系。

我怕小疯子奶声奶气地叫我知秀，用他纯真的瞳孔看我，问我要不要多学几句汉语将来出道了圈粉。  
更怕他亲近我。

他的手肉肉的，夜半时分包住我的手对我说今天知秀也辛苦了的时候，我只想把身上其他鼓起来的东西也塞到他手里。

造孽哦。

03.

我猜你能猜到接下来我要讲2013年8月17日的事。这一天是like seventeen的公演的日子，是众多看不到出头天的日子里稍微有那么一点希望的曙光的日子。

这一天的我自然是猜不到往后数年总有人在提及我和尹净汉时先给我们的关系定性为“同期”。尽管我们确实是“同期”。但我认为我理解的“同期”未必是日后诸位喜欢的那种“同期”，因此大家在说起我与我的同期时我也只能若有所思地说——“啊，净汉尼太多情了。”

他也确实是多情种。譬如上台前大致会装模作样地细瞧每个人的妆容，夸赞两句，从珉奎前辈头发真飒夸到全大校草一个眼神迷倒一众妹妹，俊死了。

可他也是这样漫不经心地飘到文俊辉身后，望着镜中的少年，轻轻道了一声，眉毛好像淡了。  
化妆间里十几个小孩和工作人员都忙得不可开交，嬉闹是这帮人一贯的特色。我就窝在角落里静静的看着，文俊辉和尹净汉的小世界安安静静的，宛如屏蔽了他人一般，婴儿肥未退去的我的同期拿起烟灰色的眉笔，细心地在文俊辉的眉骨上勾勒着。

他们谁都没说话。

文俊辉凝视着尹净汉的眼神近乎赤裸，像缠绕在爬架上葡萄藤，不顾一切要攀附阳光，要结出硕果，散发甜美和馨香。

眉刷刷上了他的眉角。

尹净汉应该是避开了他的眼神的，唇角漾开一个浅浅的笑。

“俊尼这样会有更多人喜欢的”，没猜错的话他说的应该是这一句。

文俊辉抱着他的手埋着尹净汉的臂弯里，“哥哥最好了”。

这样错杂的时刻我想起了过去种种。我的同期还没来这里的时候，什么妆发造型都不懂的深圳男孩坐在我身上，摩挲着我的眉峰很是喜欢。

他一字一顿地对我说着：“眉、如、远、山”。

我莫名其妙记住了这个四字词的发音。但又不知道该怎么用。

于是文俊辉在镜头前搂住我，将脑袋搁在我的肩膀上，像只缠人的小泰迪。

他笑得很开心，仿佛我真的不知道他在戏弄我一样。

面对着镜头我还是笑得很绅士的，“大家好，我是小卷毛洪知秀。”

然后我笑着转头看向他，只要他的长发凑近过来我们就能亲上。

“俊尼经常这样夸我，说我眉如远山。” 他笑嘻嘻地念出这段我根本跟不上的长句。

因为太过顽皮他立刻就被姚明明捂住了嘴，强制抓到一旁进行教育。拍下来在观众眼里自然是一派小男孩打打闹闹的画面，无甚感性。

但其实只有我知道，那一刻，我偷偷在心里窃喜。

因为我听懂了，他夸我，眉如远山。

04.

如果时间能为我解答少年时代的苦闷，那么我自然十分乐意知道2020年的我会不会还在跟这两位纠缠不休。但事实是2013年8月17日这天以后的每一天我都无暇思考这个问题。  
摆在我们面前的第一个问题就是据说贵社即将倒闭。

外界风言风语很多，我们的出道变得更加遥遥无期。

于是在这浑浑噩噩的两年间小绿屋里的人员变动变得十分频繁。今天，明天，大后天，都可能有人告别。少年人不灭的友情在现实面前摊成煎饼：出道了也许可以买很多煎饼，也许搁那里站着就有人送上煎饼，幸运的话可以为煎饼代言，不幸的话可能一日三餐都吃不起煎饼。公司倒闭了这些年白费了那肯定也就不能指着这一身本事跟现在这些人一起买煎饼，那还不如早点收拾包袱换个地儿找别的人一起合伙啃煎饼。

文俊辉跟我讲这一套理论的时候，我听的迷迷糊糊的，想问他什么是“煎饼”。

但我话还没出口就被尹净汉截断了——“可酿，泡菜饼，海鲜饼一类的东西”。

“美国人的话，你就想象成塔可吧。”

“大家文化差异本来就很大，没必要那么努力去融入别人的世界。”

尹净汉打着哈欠说道，不知是在给文俊辉台阶下还是在刻意这么对我。我想不透。

明明我握着他们那么多秘密，为什么尹净汉从来都不怕我呢。

我想不通。

文俊辉咬着尹净汉的肩膀在逼仄的洗手间被弄得浑身通红时我的同期明明看见了我。他当着我的面抚摸着男孩纤瘦的背脊，五指没入他的秀发中，小声问中国男孩喜欢吗。

男孩害羞地埋进情欲里，用拉长的低吟作以应答。聪明也挑不出毛病的表达食髓知味的语言。

被快感冲昏了的薄薄的身体浑身透着红，抱着尹净汉那副男人的骨肉上下动着，那架势仿佛像是轻解罗裳的妖精要剥光军爷的铠甲，吸干阳精来好生养着这一副皮囊。媚的很。动的这样厉害的时候文俊辉的喉结便会格外的突出，雌雄莫辩的意味更甚。

射完精后彻底软在尹净汉怀里，任韩国人怎么捏着他的乳尖揉搓他的腹部都予取予求。小心地伸出舌尖后会被满身是刺的首尔哥哥恩赐一枚亲吻。

男孩开始求饶后，我的同期透过门缝那一点光看向门外的我。

“俊尼太贪吃了呀。”

我看见他伏在文俊辉耳边对着孩子红透了的耳根吹着气。

回答他的是水声中更卖力的一声娇吟。

我背过身去，闻着从缝隙里挤压出来的没被水流冲淡的腥膻的味道，缓缓将手放在我的裤裆上。

我想，原本我和尹净汉约好摊煎饼的时候并没有这个中国人什么事，阴差阳错他们变成了一起摊煎饼的关系那我识相一点退出煎饼摊也不是什么了不起的大事。

如果想着文俊辉的那双手的话就可以硬的很快。撸没几下我又想起了他们共赴云雨的画面。  
文俊辉的唇珠被尹净汉含住的时候，柔软的啼鸣都被尹净汉游刃有余地吮进唇舌中。男孩被抱着换了另一个姿势也还是会撒娇。顽劣的少年扯开尹净汉的头绳。贴在他们脸上的湿哒哒的长发缠在了一起，削去了他们脸上的英气让他们看起来更雌雄莫辩偏雌了。

尹净汉喟叹着，在男孩射精后的不应期里依旧浅浅地戳弄着他敏感的内里。

“哥哥——你——好——漂——亮——啊”

大男孩说着最简单的韩国话，说得很慢很慢，每个字都染上了纯真的情欲。

我的同期笑得十分玩味，令人捉摸不透。

他捧着文俊辉的臀尖又把自己的东西狠狠地送了进去。

——“不是漂亮。”

——“是帅气。”

闭上眼听着文俊辉拔高的呻吟和尹净汉的低语让我一下子冲到了顶点。

射出几股浓精后我在厕所门口压抑着我的喘息。

我脑海里浮现了我们交叠在一起的画面。

我想和他们一起摊煎饼。

05.

诚如你所见。大雁南飞，候鸟迁徙了一年又一年。

出道后，我已经不用活得太过押韵了。我与这两位的故事在平行宇宙里变成了猫眼三姐妹、乌龙闯情关。

时间错开了我们相交的人生，于是我时常忘却浴室一墙之隔窥探到的秘密真相是真。

暗香浮动的夜晚里，深圳小男孩夸我眉清目秀。

我望进他的眉眼中，那处炙热的焰火恒久不灭地望向后来一直被称之为天使的人。

在镜头前，在一众哥哥弟弟的目光中，小男孩长成了风度翩翩的大男孩，穿着绅士服装，珍重地牵起了尹净汉的手。

他高唱。

——“太阳，为何如此炙热？”

——“我心，为何如此冰凉？”  
——“这世上，所有的一切都无法点亮我心中的太阳”

所有人都期待着他抬起尹净汉的手，施予骑士应当落下吻手礼。

但他没有。

他满眼深情，一如既往，复又欢唱。

——“除了你”

——“谁都不可以”。

那一刻，我知道我在镜头前笑了。

脉冲按摩仪贴在肩颈上，我当然可以笑得人仰马翻。

因为我也在骗我自己——我不是那个“谁”，所以我也不会是那个“不可以”。

可不可以往往不取决于我。但令人感到唏嘘的是，我始终是我自己，始终没能成为他眼中的“你”。

我也想过当初是不是不坚持留在这个煎饼摊结局就会改变了。但事实就是，没有如果，没有悔不当初，我还是和这两位待在一起。

同一屋檐下，看他多爱你。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 题解：小绿屋时期3J场合里知秀用来练习freestyle的beat出自《Sketch Plane》, 于是联想到 Eminem 的《Mockingbird （知更鸟）》。练习拉普尤其是英文拉普且崇尚韵脚整洁的人应当某种程度上是听过姆爷的歌的，因此我猜测秀秀大概也是听过他的歌的。
> 
> 知更鸟的百度百科上写着：“所谓北美‘知更鸟’其实是画眉一种，是比知更较大的一种候鸟，它和真的知更比较，不过有点儿相似罢了。不过，和欧洲的知更一样，它倒是随遇而安的鸟类。知更原是林中客，却能在人类大量砍伐林木之余设法生存下来，或者移居到不曾去过的地方。”
> 
> 因为这段话联想到了来自北美的秀秀子，以及一对璧人如胶似漆描眉画眼而外人格格不入的场景。
> 
> 于是本意是开一辆黏糊糊的队花车的故事山路十八弯变成了苦闷的 ”The thought of you is consuming me. It was never mine. It will never be…”
> 
> 原本除了3的身份认同的问题以外，还计划往下写性别认同和性向认同的。但写着写着觉得太苦了。从他人的视角理解别人的烦恼始终会留下锋利的刻板影响，就不造孽了。
> 
> 以后有故事了再整点甜的 （是说1v1那种，再来一次三角恋又要崩）。
> 
> 信号不好，先挂了，下次见~！


End file.
